With the proliferation of mobile devices, the need for charging capabilities for the devices has also increased. Because most devices come out of the box with a wired charger, docking cable, and other accessories, the end user is presented with an unsightly tangled mess of wires to accommodate a wide variety of devices, particularly in a family environment, where a number and types of devices may be present within the household.
Similarly, with the proliferation devices, there has been a proliferation of the variety of applications that users consume throughout the day. Messages, such as texts and emails, social network feeds, and the like can present a constant distraction, particularly during meals and other close family gathering or quiet times, such as studying for school and the like. A device carried in a typical charging station continues to present an unobstructed view of the display, which can cause continued distraction or disruption, even when not in use. Similarly, the user is not provided privacy for incoming messages when the device is left to charge.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multi-device charging and privacy station that reduces the clutter associated with these devices and can reduce the distraction presented by the device during quiet times.